Ein sauberer Schnitt
Ein sauberer Schnitt ist die erste Episode der 2. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Dr. Webber holt Dereks Frau Addison ans Seattle Grace. Meredith trennt sich von Derek, muss aber wohl oder übel mit der neuen Situation zurechtkommen. Sie erfährt allerdings auch, dass Derek nach Seattle gekommen ist, weil Addison ihn mit seinem besten Freund betrogen hat. Bei ein paar Drinks sprechen Meredith und Cristina offen über ihre Date-Erfahrungen mit dem Krankenhauspersonal, als plötzlich der Barbesitzer Joe zusammenbricht. Er muss wegen einem schwerwiegenden Aneurysma operiert werden, ist jedoch nicht krankenversichert. George setzt sich bei Richard dafür ein, dass Joe vom Krankenhaus finanziell unterstützt wird, weil er nach der OP sonst bankrott wäre. Richard willigt ein. Alex ist zutiefst beeindruckt von Georges Engagement und versöhnt sich mit ihm Außerdem wird George zur Tratschtante des Krankenhauses gekürt, da er für den nach seiner Operation ans Bett gefesselten Richard den Krankenhausspitzel spielen muss. Als er von der Affäre zwischen Christina und Burke erfährt, ist er im Zwiespalt, ob er Richard davon erzählen soll. Er entscheidet sich dagegen. Richard bestimmt derweil Preston zu seinem Stellvertreter mit der Begründung, dass Derek Beruf und Privatleben nicht ausreichend voneinander trennen könne. Als Preston dies erfährt, trennt er sich von Christina, ohne zu wissen, dass diese schwanger ist. Cast Hauptdarsteller * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Nebendarsteller * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd * Wendy Gazelle als Julie Phillips * Steven W. Bailey als Joe Gastdarsteller * Robin Pearson Rose als Patricia * Linda Klein als OP-Schwester Linda * Noelle McCutchen als Schwester Vivian Musik * All I Need von Firstcom * Everyday Is a Holiday (With You) von Esthero & Sean Lennon * Feel So Free 'von Ivy'' * '''I Want Candy von Bow Wow Wow * Looking At the World From the Bottom of a Well 'von ''Mike Doughty * 'Step Away From the Cliff '''von ''Blue-Eyed Son * '''The City von Joe Purdy Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''B.J. Thomas. Trivia * Die Episode wurde vom 8. bis 17. Februar 2005 gedreht. * In der Episode beschreibt Cristina ihre Beziehung zu Burke als die Schweiz. Jahre später landen beide schließlich in Zürich. * Der Originaltitel der Folge bezieht sich auf zwei Szenen, in denen Meredith im Regen steht und mit Derek redet. * Fehler: Meredith steht neben ihrem Auto im Regen und redet mit Derek. Als sie sich jedoch neben ihn setzt, sind ihre Haare komplett trocken. * Fehler: In der vorigen Episode hatten Alex und George einen Streit, bei dem Alex an der Nase verletzt wurde und geblutet hat. In dieser Episode ist Alex jedoch nur mit einem blauen Auge zu sehen. Momente * Cristina und Burke trennen sich. Intro Intro: Um ein guter Chirurg zu sein, muss man wie ein Chirurg denken. Gefühle sind chaotisch. Man räume sie ordentlich weg und betrete dann einen sauberen, sterilen Raum, wo der Vorgang einfach ist: Schneiden, Nähen, Zumachen. Doch manchmal bekommt man es mit einer Wunde zu tun, die nicht heilen will. Eine Wunde, die immer wieder weit aufgerissen wird. Outro Es heißt "Übung macht den Meister". Man erzählt uns immer: "Je mehr man denkt wie ein Chirurg, desto eher wird man einer." Nur so lernt man, neutral zu bleiben, analytisch. Schneiden, Nähen, Zumachen. Und umso schwieriger wird es, das wieder abzustellen. Aufzuhören, wie ein Chirurg zu denken und sich daran zu erinnern, was es bedeutet, wie ein normaler Mensch zu denken. Zitate Meredith: Ich weiß 'n tolles Spiel: Wer das beschissenste Leben hat, gewinnt. Cristina: Wie immer. Meredith: Ich werde gewinnen. Ich gewinne immer. Cristina: Du willst nicht mit mir spielen. Meredith: Oh doch! Ich werde sogar anfangen. Derek ist verheiratet. (George spuckt sein Bier aus) Cristina: George, dir tropft das Bier aus den Nasenlöchern. Meredith: Ich sag doch, ich gewinne. Cristina: Nein, du gewinnst nicht. Meredith: Hast du mich nicht verstanden? Ich sagte: "Derek ist verheiratet". Er ist ein betrügerischer, störrischer, unehrlicher Ehemann. Das kannst du auf gar keinen Fall toppen. Cristina: Ich bin schwanger. Gewonnen! ---- Webber: O'Malley! George: Ja? Webber: Sie fassen mich an! George: Ja? Webber: Nein!! ---- Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 2 Episode